marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gunner (Lighthouse)
Gunner is a scavenger living in the Lighthouse who was in debt with Grill and one of the very few humans allowed to have a baby. Biography Expecting a Baby Gunner was one the Humans inhabiting the Lighthouse who found himself to be in debt with Grill, the ruler of the Salvage, and had trouble gathering enough tokens to pay him back. Therefore, Grill tasked Alphonso Mackenzie with intimidating Gunner so he would honor his debt. Gunner also had the luck to be designated to raise a baby along with his wife. He gathered some stuff to prepare for the baby's arrival from the level 35 of the Lighthouse. However, he was confronted by Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who only knew that Gunner was expecting some "package". Gunner was disgusted by Mackenzie's attitude who threatened to dump the "package" in a crushing mill and when Mackenzie finally realized his mistake, Gunner abruptly told him that he did not deserve to have a child of his own. Enraged, Mackenzie punched Gunner, who only saw in it the confirmation of Mackenzie's unfitness to parenthood. Some time later, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents decided to apologize for their seemingly careless behavior and secretly delivered an extremely valuable rhodium token that they had obtained from Deke Shaw to Gunner. Thanks to it, Gunner was able to pay his debt to Grill and could envisage to decently raise his baby.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Joining the Rebellion Gunner survived the Vrellnexians unleashed by Kasius in the inhabited levels of the Lighthouse and decided to fight alongside with Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez against the Kree Watch. He took part in an ambush during which two Kree guards were killed, although Gunner complained that his role of throwing rocks as a distraction was not really fitting his name. Later, Gunner saw Tess come back among them after being revived by the Kree. When Mackenzie discovered that Kasius had rigged the Lighthouse with powerful bombs scattered in all the place, threatening to detonate them if his demands were not met, Gunner and the other inhabitants gathered at the Salvage. There, Mackenzie and Rodriguez told that they would turn themselves in in order to get a change at eliminating Kasius. In the meantime, they tasked Gunner and all the others to find more bombs and move them in the same place, so that the Humans could get to safety. The plan proved to be successful and when the bombs exploded, Gunner and the others survived the blast. After that, Gunner went to see his wife and baby and found them unharmed as well.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Personality To be added Equipment Former Equipment *'Metrics': Like every resident on the Lighthouse, Gunner had a Metric implanted in his forearm before it was removed by Yo-Yo Rodriguez during the revolution against Kasius and the Kree Watch. Relationships Family *Wife *Child Allies *Alphonso Mackenzie - Former Enemy *Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Former Enemy *Flint *Gretchen *Tess Enemies *Grill † *Zev † *Kree Watch - Attempted Killers **Kasius † Behind the Scenes *Nicholas Verdi was a stunt double for James Harvey Ward in the role of Gunner. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes